Promises
by eleventhdoctorchick
Summary: AN: Hello there I'm the EleventhDoctorChick and of course I've had a crush on Matt Smith ever since I was thirteen. This is a story about the power of true friendship and faith, a story about reclaiming one's roots and past memories. I hope you enjoy the story and if anyone wishes to be my beta reader or if you have plot suggestions let me know in the comment section below.


**Prologue **

**Matt: 15 years old  
June: 13 years old **

The fall breeze rushed past her auburn tresses as she walked alone in the ghost town playground of her childhood. June Watson was sad. All the teenage girl could think about as she walked past rusted monkey bars was the fact that she would never see this place again. Her father Alastair Watson had been given a promotion. The cost… Moving the whole family away from their home and forcing them into the strange world that was called the United States of America. "Sweetie just think about it as 'the land of opportunity" Mrs. Lynne had said trying to be somewhat comforting. Sadly it only reminded her of who she would be leaving behind.

Matthew Robert Smith, neighborhood goofball and her best friend, the two met one another when they were little. Their parents had been close to one another since 'the dawn of time' as her mum had once described it. The two families always came together in the summer and went to the beach. During Christmas time they would celebrate with a huge neighborhood party. On boxer day Matt, June, and their two siblings would sit around and watch Doctor Who or sometimes go to the park that she was presently occupying.

June sat on the swings knowing that someone had followed her. "Matt quit stalking me I know you're here" she said dryly as the bushes behind her rustled to life.

"Aw! How'd ya know it was me Junie?" Matt asked coming out of his hiding spot with a pout on his face. The bright eyed boy gently sat down in the swing next to his best friend. The nickname he called her elicited a tear from her chocolate brown eyes. Matt knowing his friend was in pain took her smaller hand in his own. "Sorry June. I don't want you to leave me" Matt said softly. He had gotten up out of his swing and picked June up bridal style.

"Matt put me down" she whined wriggling in his grasp. He carried her over to a bench under one of North Hampton's oldest trees. He lightly sat down holding her in his lap and hugging her tight.

"You didn't say please" he joked booping her nose softly and making her giggle a little. "There's my Junie" Matt laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Your mum said that America is 'the land of opportunity' but I don't understand. If it's supposed to be good for my family then why does it have to be so painful…and why do I have to leave you?" June asked her tears more evident as she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed quietly.

"I don't know Junie, but it's got to be for a good reason. It's not like we'll never see each other again" Matt whispered hugging her tight.

"June, Matt C'mon it's time for the Watson family to go to the airport" Laura Jayne Smith *Matt's little sister* said glumly as she stood by the old merry-go-round. Matt gave his sister a soft knowing glare but he knew in his heart that it was time to say goodbye.

"Tell them we'll be there in a moment Laura" Matt sighed watching his sister leave. "I want to give you something Junie. Don't open this until you get on the plane" Matt said pulling out a small white envelope from his pocket. Then he surprised her placing his soft lips onto her own and giving her a sweet kiss. June felt a bit confused though she secretly had been wanting to kiss him for years. Softly she kissed him back before he broke away for air. "C'mon I'll walk ya home" Matt whispered softly as he helped her to her feet.

The walk home was full of tension and anticipation if nothing else. Sadly it was silent for the both of them. When the two arrived back at the Watson's old home the rest of the Watson family had already been loaded into the rental car. The Smiths each gave June a final hug before she joined her family in the car. She looked out the window as her father started up the engine. For the first time in her entire life she saw tears leave her best friend's hazel-green eyes.

The plane was quiet. The only sort of comfort that June seemed to enjoy. She and her dad sat together while her mum and her older brother Alan sat together a few rows ahead. June sat by the window watching the slow dark clouds ink the sky into darkness. Out of boredom she decided to open the envelope that Matt had given her, his kiss still seared onto her lips. When she opened it she found a letter and began to read it.

Dear Junie,

To say goodbye is never an easy task. If I don't verbally say goodbye to you it's because I'm a coward. There are many things I wished I could've said to you but a few words stand out the most. You've been my best friend ever since that faithful Christmas in our neighborhood. The most important words I've ever wanted to say to you but could never bring myself to say was… "I love you June Watson" I suppose you might not feel the same way but this goofball and coward needed to say it even if it's only in writing on a piece of paper. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know and I only wish for the best as we part ways for now. I only have one request... no matter how far away we are from one another, please June promise me you'll always be my best friend. You mean the world to me and you always will. I hope someday we'll see each other again when we're older. Good luck in the US of A!

Love,

Matthew Robert Smith

Inside the envelope were also a few pictures of the two friends, mementos of the life she would be forced to leave behind. She took one final glance out of the plane window and whispered to herself "I promise Matt you'll always be my best friend. I love you" she then closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep. When she would awake again she would belong to a new world never to look back.

here's the song that goes with the prologue: watch?v=8UHBkWrzZ-Q


End file.
